chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reality-Altering Abilities
Reality-altering abilities are abilities which can alter reality, luck or probability in a wide variety of ways. They include: *Command *Distortion *Empathic Reality Manipulation *Figurative Command *Force Of Will *Illustration *Limited Narration *Luck Manipulation *Karma Induction *Narration *Probability Manipulation *Probability Twisting *Projection *Reality Manipulation *Verbal Reality Manipulation 'Command' Command is the ability to alter reality greatly using vocal commands. Almost anything can be caused or created using the ability, but its use draws energy from the user, the extent depending on how unlikely what they have commanded is. The ability can also be used to persuade others, which costs no energy. Every use requires speech, and the persuasion aspect requires to be heard. 'Distortion' Distortion is the ability to alter and distort reality. Absolutely anything can be changed, and all it takes is a thought. The ability is not energy draining. 'Empathic Reality Manipulation' Empathic reality manipulation is the ability to alter reality in tune with one's emotions. Anything can be changed, if the result is desired. Examples include healing a loved one, or causing severe weather when angry. 'Figurative Command' Figurative command is the ability to alter reality by using metaphors and idioms. The ability cannot be deactivated, and works every time one speaks metaphorically, including using any metaphors one may have created oneself. It causes the metaphor to become literally true. 'Force Of Will' Force of will is the ability to manipulate probability and make events more likely to occur when they are truly willed and desired. 'Illustration' Illustration is the ability to alter reality through drawing. Objects and beings can be created by drawing them, and destroyed again by tearing up the paper. It is also possible to cause events by drawing them occuring, and sometimes to draw scenes from the future, predicting them. 'Limited Narration' Limited narration is the ability to alter small amounts of reality through writing. When the ability is used, one simply writes down what one wants to happen, using any medium, and the event will occur. The words will glow golden before vanishing, as the ability works. However, it will fail if the demand is too difficult or unlikely. 'Luck Manipulation' Luck manipulation is the ability to give oneself and others either good or bad luck. It can sometimes appear as a golden light striking that person. Good luck attracts positive events to the person, while bad luck attracts negativity. 'Karma Induction' Karma induction is the ability to give others the luck they have earned or deserve. Good luck can be given to reward a good or selfless person, or to compensate a person whose suffered or had a lot of bad luck recently. Bad luck can be given to punish, or to compensate for a person having been too lucky previously. 'Narration' Narration is the ability to alter reality through writing. Like limited narration, it works by writing the command down, and the words will glow golden and fade as the ability activates. However, unlike with limitated narration, this ability has no limits in terms of what cannot be done using it. 'Probability Manipulation' Probability manipulation is the ability to consciously alter probability. It can be used to make likely events become unlikely, and to make unlikely events likely to happen. 'Probability Twisting' Probability twisting is the ability to subconsciously twist probability. It works continually, and makes likely events unlikely, and vice versa, without being consciously directed or controlled. It is possible to control the flow of the ability, and target specific events, but this is difficult. It is impossible to deactivate. 'Projection' Projection is the extremely powerful ability to project things into being. It can be used to alter reality in any way by projecting thoughts and desires into reality, and can communicate telepathically by projecting thoughts. It can also be used to astral project and to body project, moving instantaneously. 'Reality Manipulation' Reality manipulation is the ability to alter and change reality. It works with merely a thought, but if a request is too large it will fail. Uses include creating small objects and jumping small distances. It can also change larger events if a small event can be targetted which would then cause everything else to change. 'Verbal Reality Manipulation' Verbal reality manipulation is the ability to change small amounts of reality using speech. The speech is essential, but a whisper is enough, and no one needs to hear it. It will again fail if the request is too large or complex. Category:Core Abilities